1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller which can be easily folded up into a compact size when it is not in use.
2. Related Art
A stroller of a folding type, which is referred to as a baby carriage or a baby buggy, is basically structured on the basis of a similar principle to a folding chair of a pipe frame type: that is, front and rear frames with casters mounted thereon can be folded and developed, the right and left sides of the front and rear frames can also be folded and developed to thereby reduce the width dimension thereof, and, in the thus folded or contracted state of the stroller, the upper end portions of the front and rear frames form an L-like shape which can be used as the carrying handle of the stroller, so that a user can carry the stroller with the L-shaped portion put on her or his arm when the user gets on and off a train, a bus or the like.
In this structure, the height dimension of the stroller is based on such height that, when in use, is easy for an adult to push the stroller by hand while putting her or his hand on the L-shaped handle formed on the frame upper end portion put on the arm. Therefore, when folded up, the height dimension of the stroller remains unchanged and thus, when carrying the stroller, the casters of the stroller frames touch the ground to thereby make it difficult to carry the stroller, so that the user has to hold the arm high in carrying the stroller, thereby worsening the carrying performance of the stroller when carrying it for a long time.
To solve this problem, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2572278, there is disclosed a structure in which, to reduce the height dimension of a stroller, a front frame thereof is so formed as to be foldable in the middle portion thereof.
However, according to the present structure, to fold the stroller, a lock button disposed on an handle is firstly removed, the handle is next folded, and then a guard is folded. That is, this operation is not easy.
Also, since the stroller cannot be locked in its folded condition nor a folding lock mechanism can be actuated automatically even in the developed condition of the stroller, the stroller must be locked using a hand-operated lock button, which raises a possibility that there can occur an not expected accident due to failure of operation.
Further, in addition to the fact that the folding and developing operation of the stroller is troublesome and the structure thereof is complicated, when the stroller is in its folded-up condition, the front frame projects forwardly in a dogleg shape, which is not preferable from the viewpoint of reduction in the longitudinal direction dimension of the stroller; that is, the present structure is poor in practicability.
In addition, while the footrest itself of the stroller is complicated in structure, the footrest is difficult to fold and, if the footrest is made easy to fold, then the strength thereof is too low; that is, the footrest is also poor in practicability.
The present invention aims at solving the above-mentioned technical problems found in the conventional strollers. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a footrest for use in a stroller, which is simple in structure, easy to fold and high in strength. And, it is another object of the invention to provide a stroller which not only is capable of mounting the above footrest thereon but also, when folded up, is able to reduce the sizes of frames thereof by means of a simple sliding operation and, in the folding and developing operation, can be locked and unlocked automatically.
Another object of the present invention, there is provided a stroller such that when a stroller is folded, the frame becomes compact through an easy operation, and further, during a folding or developing operation, the lock or unlock operation is automatically carried out. Specifically, the grip portion includes the operating mechanism having a lock lever slidably moving in a housing, a lock releasing (also referred to as removing) lever rotatably mounted in the housing so that the folding operation is easily prohibited and the prohibition off folding operation is easily released. Furthermore, the hand-push frame includes a rock pin projecting/escaping mechanism and release mechanism connecting the operation mechanism and the rock pin projecting/escaping mechanism so that the slide control of the hand-push frame is carried out by the operation mechanism mounted in the grip portion to simplify the operation of the folding and developing.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stroller comprising:
two right and left front legs respectively having front wheels mounted on the lower ends thereof;
two right and left rear legs respectively not only having their upper portions supported rotatably on the substantially central portions of said front legs but also having rear wheels mounted on the rear ends thereof;
two right and left hand-push frames respectively rotatable in their peripheral direction, each hand-push frame including an upper portion curved in an inverted-L shape to form a horizontal portion and a vertically extending lower portion, said lower portion of said hand-push frame being inserted into upper and lower holders respectively fixed to the upper end and substantially central portion of said front leg and being supported by said upper and lower holders in such a manner that it can be slid in parallel to said front leg;
a first open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between said upper holders of said two front legs and the rear portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said first open/close link being supported by a pin;
a second open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between the lower ends of said two hand-push frames and the substantially central portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said second open/close link being supported by a pin; and,
a connecting portion connecting said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames together through their joint portions and cooperating with said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames in forming a grip portion.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a stroller as set forth in the first aspect of the present invention, further comprising:
two armrest base portions respectively fixed to said two front legs and an armrest connected inclinably through fulcrum pins to the lower end portions of said two armrest base portions,
wherein, in folding said stroller, said armrest base portions and said armrest are folded to thereby be able to fold said stroller automatically.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, a stroller as set forth in the first aspect of the present invention, further comprises: a flexible guard circle is mounted between said two front legs.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, a stroller as set forth in the second aspect of the present invention, further comprises: a flexible guard circle is mounted between said two front legs.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, a stroller as set forth in the first to fourth aspect of the present invention, further comprises: a flexible sun visor mounted between two visor support rods respectively provided on the upper ends of said vertical portions of said two hand-push frames and extended therefrom in the advancing direction of said stroller.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, a stroller including in a grip portion thereof an operation mechanism for locking a folding operation and removing such locking,
said operation mechanism comprising:
a housing including:
a space capable of storing a member therein;
a lock lever disposed slidably in said housing;
a securing pawl having a large thickness and disposed in the leading end portion of said lock lever;
a lock removing lever disposed rotatably within said housing;
a pressing portion formed in a portion of said lock removing lever and exposed externally of said housing;
an operation portion formed in another portion of said lock removing lever and capable of pressing against said securing pawl; and
a release wire securing portion disposed in a member formed integrally with said lock removing lever,
when said lock lever is not allowed to slide, said securing pawl prevents said operation portion of said lock removing lever against rotation to thereby prevent the rotation of said pressing portion of said lock removing lever, so that said release wire securing portion is also prevented against rotation, and,
if said lock lever is slid, said securing pawl is moved to thereby allow said operation portion of said lock removing lever to rotate, so that said pressing portion of said lock removing lever is allowed to rotate and thus said release wire securing portion is also allowed to rotate.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stroller including in a grip portion thereof an operation mechanism for locking a folding operation and unlocking the folding operation, said operation mechanism comprising:
a spring for normally energizing said lock lever to the locking position side, and, on the moving leading-end side of said securing pawl of said lock lever; and
an extension portion formed projectingly within said housing and an engaging groove formed in the vicinity of the leading end of said extension portion,
wherein if said lock lever is slid, then said securing pawl of said lock lever is moved to run up onto said extension portion and is thereafter engaged with said engaging groove and, if said pressing portion of said lock removing lever is further rotated, said securing pawl is moved by said spring to run up onto said extension portion again and is thereafter pulled back to the locking position side automatically.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stroller comprising:
two right and left front legs respectively having front wheels mounted on the lower ends thereof;
two right and left rear legs respectively not only having their upper portions supported rotatably on the substantially central portions of said front legs but also having rear wheels mounted on the rear ends thereof;
two right and left hand-push frames respectively rotatable in their peripheral direction, each hand-push frame including an upper portion curved in an inverted-L shape to form a horizontal portion and a vertically extending lower portion, said lower portion of said hand-push frame being inserted into upper and lower holders respectively fixed to the upper end and substantially central portion of said front leg and being supported by said upper and lower holders in such a manner that it can be slid in parallel to said front leg;
a first open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between said upper holders of said two front legs and the rear portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said first open/close link being supported by a pin;
a second open/close link formed in an x shape and mounted rotatably between the lower ends of said two hand-push frames and the substantially central portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said second open/close link being supported by a pin; and,
a connecting portion connecting said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames together through their joint portions and cooperating with said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames in forming a grip portion,
an operation mechanism included in said connecting portion,
said operation mechanism comprising:
a housing including:
a space capable of storing a member therein;
a lock lever disposed slidably in said housing;
a securing pawl having a large thickness and disposed in the leading end portion of said lock lever;
a lock removing lever disposed rotatably within said housing;
a pressing portion formed in a portion of said lock removing lever and exposed externally of said housing;
an operation portion formed in another portion of said lock removing lever and capable of pressing against said securing pawl; and
a release wire securing portion disposed in a member formed integrally with said lock removing lever,
when said lock lever is not allowed to slide, said securing pawl prevents said operation portion of said lock removing lever against rotation to thereby prevent the rotation of said pressing portion of said lock removing lever, so that said release wire securing portion is also prevented against rotation, and,
if said lock lever is slid, said securing pawl is moved to thereby allow said operation portion of said lock removing lever to rotate, so that said pressing portion of said lock removing lever is allowed to rotate and thus said release wire securing portion is also allowed to rotate.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stroller comprising:
two right and left front legs respectively having front wheels mounted on the lower ends thereof;
two right and left rear legs respectively not only having their upper portions supported rotatably on the substantially central portions of said front legs but also having rear wheels mounted on the rear ends thereof;
two right and left hand-push frames respectively rotatable in their peripheral direction, each hand-push frame including an upper portion curved in an inverted-L shape to form a horizontal portion and a vertically extending lower portion, said lower portion of said hand-push frame being inserted into upper and lower holders respectively fixed to the upper end and substantially central portion of said front leg and being supported by said upper and lower holders in such a manner that it can be slid in parallel to said front leg;
a first open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between said upper holders of said two front legs and the rear portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said first open/close link being supported by a pin;
a second open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between the lower ends of said two hand-push frames and the substantially central portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said second open/close link being supported by a pin; and,
a connecting portion connecting said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames together through their joint portions and cooperating with said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames in forming a grip portion,
an operation mechanism included in said connecting portion, said operation mechanism comprising:
a spring for normally energizing said lock lever to the locking position side, and, on the moving leading-end side of said securing pawl of said lock lever; and
an extension portion formed projectingly within said housing and an engaging groove formed in the vicinity of the leading end of said extension portion,
wherein if said lock lever is slid, then said securing pawl of said lock lever is moved to run up onto said extension portion and is thereafter engaged with said engaging groove and, if said pressing portion of said lock removing lever is further rotated, said securing pawl is moved by said spring to run up onto said extension portion again and is thereafter pulled back to the locking position side automatically.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, in a stroller as set forth in the eighth aspect of the present invention, wherein, in said hand-push frames, there is included a lock pin projecting and retreating mechanism which, when said connecting portion is held linear with the upper portions of said hand-push frames, can be engaged with said upper holders, and also which, if said hand-push frames are rotated as the result of the lock removing operation of said connecting portion, can remove its engagement with said upper holders, and also wherein, in said hand-push frames, there is further included a release mechanism for connecting said operation mechanism to said lock pin projecting and retreating mechanism.
According to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, in a stroller as set forth in the ninth aspect of the present invention, wherein, in said hand-push frames, there is included a lock pin projecting and retreating mechanism which, when said connecting portion is held linear with the upper portions of said hand-push frames, can be engaged with said upper holders, and also which, if said hand-push frames are rotated as the result of the lock removing operation of said connecting portion, can remove its engagement with said upper holders, and also wherein, in said hand-push frames, there is further included a release mechanism for connecting said operation mechanism to said lock pin projecting and retreating mechanism.
According to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a footrest comprising:
two footrest support arms connected to each other in their respective central portions and foldable in the central portions thereof only in the upward direction; and
a locking mechanism for locking said two footrest support arms in a horizontal state and a lock removing mechanism for removing said locking of said two footrest support arms.
According to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the footrest as set forth in the twelfth aspect of the present invention, wherein said locking mechanism is structured such that a securing pawl disposed in a moving block is allowed to move into a clearance produced in the vicinity of a connecting portion when said two support arms are held in said horizontal state.
According to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the footrest as set forth in the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said lock removing mechanism is capable of retreating said securing pawl from said clearance produced in the vicinity of said connecting portion when said two support arms are held in said horizontal state.
According to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention there is provided a stroller comprising:
two right and left front legs respectively having front wheels mounted on the lower ends thereof;
two right and left rear legs respectively not only having their upper portions supported rotatably on the substantially central portions of said front legs but also having rear wheels mounted on the rear ends thereof;
two right and left hand-push frames respectively rotatable in their peripheral direction, each hand-push frame including an upper portion curved in an inverted-L shape to form a horizontal portion and a vertically extending lower portion, said lower portion of said hand-push frame being inserted into upper and lower holders respectively fixed to the upper end and substantially central portion of said front leg and being supported by said upper and lower holders in such a manner that it can be slid in parallel to said front leg;
a first open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between said upper holders of said two front legs and the rear portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said first open/close link being supported by a pin;
a second open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between the lower ends of said two hand-push frames and the substantially central portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said second open/close link being supported by a pin;
a connecting portion connecting said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames together through their joint portions and cooperating with said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames in forming a grip portion, and
an operation mechanism which is disposed in said connecting portion and can be operated by hand to lock the rotation of said hand-push frames and remove said locking,
a footrest including:
two footrest support arms connected to each other in their respective central portions and foldable in the central portions thereof only in the upward direction; and
a locking mechanism for locking said two footrest support arms in a horizontal state and a lock removing mechanism for removing said locking of said two footrest support arms.
According to the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said locking mechanism is structured such that a securing pawl disposed in a moving block is allowed to move into a clearance produced in the vicinity of a connecting portion when said two support arms are held in said horizontal state.
According to the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said lock removing mechanism is capable of retreating said securing pawl from said clearance produced in the vicinity of said connecting portion when said two support arms are held in said horizontal state.
According to the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stroller comprising:
two right and left front legs respectively having front wheels mounted on the lower ends thereof;
two right and left rear legs respectively not only having their upper portions supported rotatably on the substantially central portions of said front legs but also having rear wheels mounted on the rear ends thereof;
two right and left hand-push frames respectively rotatable in their peripheral direction, each hand-push frame including an upper portion curved in an inverted-L shape to form a horizontal portion and a vertically extending lower portion, said lower portion of said hand-push frame being inserted into upper and lower holders respectively fixed to the upper end and substantially central portion of said front leg and being supported by said upper and lower holders in such a manner that it can be slid in parallel to said front leg;
a first open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between said upper holders of said two front legs and the rear portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said first open/close link being supported by a pin;
a second open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between the lower ends of said two hand-push frames and the substantially central portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said second open/close link being supported by a pin;
a connecting portion connecting said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames together through their joint portions and cooperating with said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames in forming a grip portion;
an operation mechanism which is disposed in said connecting portion and can be operated by hand to lock the rotation of said hand-push frames and remove said locking;
a lock pin projecting and retreating mechanism fixed to the inside of said hand-push frames in such a manner that, when said connecting portion is held linear with the upper portions of said hand-push frames, it can be engaged with said upper holders and, if said hand-push frames are rotated as the result of the lock removing operation of said connecting portion, it can be removed from its engagement with said upper holders; and
a release mechanism disposed within said hand-push frames for connecting said operation mechanism to said lock pin projecting and retreating mechanism; and
a footrest including:
two footrest support arms connected to each other in their respective central portions and foldable in the central portions thereof only in the upward direction; and
a locking mechanism for locking said two footrest support arms in a horizontal state and a lock removing mechanism for removing said locking of said two footrest support arms.
According to the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said locking mechanism is structured such that a securing pawl disposed in a moving block is allowed to move into a clearance produced in the vicinity of a connecting portion when said two support arms are held in said horizontal state.
According to the twentieth aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said lock removing mechanism is capable of retreating said securing pawl from said clearance produced in the vicinity of said connecting portion when said two support arms are held in said horizontal state.
According to the twenty-first aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said footrest is mounted on the lower portions of said two front legs in such a manner that the two ends of said footrest can be rotated.
According to the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said footrest is mounted on the lower portions of said two front legs in such a manner that the two ends of said footrest can be rotated.
According to the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said footrest is mounted on the lower portions of said two front legs in such a manner that the two ends of said footrest can be rotated.
According to the twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said footrest is mounted on the lower portions of said two front legs in such a manner that the two ends of said footrest can be rotated.
According to the twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, wherein said footrest is mounted on the lower portions of said two front legs in such a manner that the two ends of said footrest can be rotated.
According to the twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the twentieth aspect of the present invention, wherein said footrest is mounted on the lower portions of said two front legs in such a manner that the two ends of said footrest can be rotated.
According to the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the footrest as set forth in the twelfth aspect of the present invention, further comprising:
According to the twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the footrest as set forth in the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, further comprising:
a release mechanism for operating said locking and lock removing mechanisms.
According to the twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the footrest as set forth in the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, further comprising:
a release mechanism for operating said locking and lock removing mechanisms.
According to the thirtieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stroller, comprising:
two right and left front legs respectively having front wheels mounted on the lower ends thereof;
two right and left rear legs respectively not only having their upper portions supported rotatably on the substantially central portions of said front legs but also having rear wheels mounted on the rear ends thereof;
two right and left hand-push frames respectively rotatable in their peripheral direction, each hand-push frame including an upper portion curved in an inverted-L shape to form a horizontal portion and a vertically extending lower portion, said lower portion of said hand-push frame being inserted into upper and lower holders respectively fixed to the upper end and substantially central portion of said front leg and being supported by said upper and lower holders in such a manner that it can be slid in parallel to said front leg;
a first open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between said upper holders of said two front legs and the rear portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said first open/close link being supported by a pin;
a second open/close link formed in an X shape and mounted rotatably between the lower ends of said two hand-push frames and the substantially central portions of said two rear legs, the intersecting central portion of said second open/close link being supported by a pin;
a connecting portion connecting said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames together through their joint portions and cooperating with said horizontal portions of said two hand-push frames in forming a grip portion;
an operation mechanism which is disposed in said connecting portion and can be operated by hand to lock the rotation of said hand-push frames and remove said locking;
a lock pin projecting and retreating mechanism fixed to the inside of said hand-push frames in such a manner that, when said connecting portion is held linear with the upper portions of said hand-push frames, it can be engaged with said upper holders and, if said hand-push frames are rotated as the result of the lock removing operation of said connecting portion, it can be removed from its engagement with said upper holders; and
a release mechanism disposed within said hand-push frames for connecting said operation mechanism to said lock pin projecting and retreating mechanism;
a footrest including:
two footrest support arms connected to each other in their respective central portions and foldable in the central portions thereof only in the upward direction;
an auxiliary release mechanism for operating said locking and lock removing mechanisms; and
a locking mechanism for locking said two footrest support arms in a horizontal state and a lock removing mechanism for removing said locking of said two footrest support arms, and the operation of said auxiliary release mechanism of said footrest is linked with the vertical movements of said two hand-push frames.
According to the thirty-first aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the thirtieth aspect of the present invention, wherein said locking mechanism is structured such that a securing pawl disposed in a moving block is allowed to move into a clearance produced in the vicinity of a connecting portion when said two support arms are held in said horizontal state.
According to the thirty-second aspect of the present invention, in the stroller as set forth in the thirty-first aspect of the present invention, wherein said lock removing mechanism is capable of retreating said securing pawl from said clearance produced in the vicinity of said connecting portion when said two support arms are held in said horizontal state.